


Lipstick stains

by Fawkespryde



Series: The adventures of Crikette (NSFW) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Always use a condom kiddies, Basically tomato loving the fact that Criken dressed like a schoolgirl once, Crik - Freeform, Crossdressing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Tamto, Technically an au since they didnt go to blizzcon, safe sex practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: There were so many pictures from Pax West. So many of his friends hanging out, having a great time.Nothing prepared him for those pictures. He was wearing a fucking school girl outfit. Make up and everything."What the fuck.." Tomato leaned back from his screen, looking incredulously at the newest pictures popping up on his twitter feed. "..did I just witness."





	Lipstick stains

**Author's Note:**

> No, they haven't gone to Blizzcon. 
> 
> Yes, I did use that as an excuse to have Tomato and Criken alone together.
> 
> Enjoy

The whole thing started off with what seemed almost like an innocent question that was brought up during Blizzcon. Criken and Tomato were the only ones going out of the group so they decided to room together opting fora hotel room instead of the usual house rental for financial reasons. There were two beds but chances are, only one of them would end up getting used during the convention which was per usual with the Sideshow boys. They were closer than many of the other Rooster Teeth family members thought they were.

Tomato, having settled his suitcase on the ground next to the couch, glanced over his shoulder at Criken who was currently scrolling through his twitter feed on his phone. “You know..” He trailed off casually as he spoke. “I never actually got to see you in that school girl outfit.”

There was a long pause as the aforementioned man slid his phone into his back pocket. “You sly bastard..” Criken mockingly accused, crossing his arms over his chest as he spoke. “So that's why you asked me to bring it. Want me to dress up for you?”

“I will neither confirm or deny those claims.” Tomato shrugged but his smirk did little to hide the answer. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow, looking back in an unspoken challenge.

Criken didn't say anything for the longest time, both men just stood staring each other down. “Alright...”

“What do you mean by alright?” Tomato watched with furrowed brows as Criken walked away from the bed. “Criken, what do you mean?!”

“I mean you must not want it badly enough.. If you can't even give me a truthful answer.” He threw a coy look over his shoulder as he spoke, purposely trailing off the tail end of his thoughts in insinuation. “But that's fine. The dress was too tight on me anyways. Any excuse to get rid of it is a good one.”

“Dammit Criken, what the fuck do you want from me?!” Tomato exclaimed, face turning red. Had he been more like Buck, he would have been stomping his foot. But he wasn't Buck, dammit. He was supposed to be more mature and have a handle on the situation.

He barely had a chance to react, too deep in contemplation to see the sudden grin as Criken spun around. He managed one step backwards as he realized the other was planning something but he didn't get far enough away as criken lunged at him.

Criken jumped at him like some sort of spider monkey and wrapped his long limbs around Tomatoes waist, ensuring that he wasn't going to slide down the red heads body. Their combined weight forced him to stumble back.

“Alright, what the fuc-” Tomato managed to yell out as the two of them toppled backwards onto the nearby couch. He grabbed hold of Criken’s waist to keep him propped up awkwardly on his lap.

Criken grinned down at Tomato, taking in the others startled expression. “Tomato~ Just tell me what you want.” He swayed his head side to side as if listening to imaginary music as he spoke. “What you really, really want.”

Tomato groaned at the horrible reference, his head falling back till it hit the back of the couch with a hard thud. He could feel something pressed against his stomach and only lifted his head to give Criken a narrow eyed glare. “Fuck. You are really getting off on this, aren't you?”

“I have no idea what your talking about.” Criken smirked at the accusation and moved his hips forward, squirming on the man's lap in a teasing gesture of getting himself comfortable.

Yeah, I'm sure you don't.” Tomato bit back a noise and let out a huff of breath through his nose, his bangs fluttering at the motion. “Fucker.”

“If your going to be like that, I'm going to bed-” Criken moved to get up but barely got away before hands trailed down his hips and grabbed ahold of him.

“Like hell you are. You don't just plop that ass of yours on my lap, get me all worked up and then fuck off like some sort of tease.” Tomato tightened his grip on Criken’s waist.

“Sorry….” After the look of disbelief he got, Criken tried his best to look innocent. “Ok you're right, I'm not sorry.”

“You want to hear me say it? Fine. I don't give a fuck. I will.” Tomato trapped Criken against his chest, his hands already creeping under the back of his shirt. “You have no idea how frustrated I was during Pax West, sitting there at home getting pictures from fucking Bed of all people, of you dressed up like a goddamn school girl. Out of everyone I know, I figured he'd be the last to tease me with those pics.”

Criken smirked at Tomato’s flustered face. His ears were almost as red as his hair. “Wow, he was right. You are a lolicon.”

“How DARE you.” His voice rose in indignant protest before he let out a huff and trailed off his sentence with a barely audible murmur.

“What was that?”

“I said, ‘just you’ okay? I'm not into all that anime girl crapola. Do I look like a damn perv?”

Criken slid off Tomato’s lap and stood up, backing just out of his reach before he could grab him again. “I dunno, let's find out.” He grabbed the folded up outfit still sitting inside his open suitcase and threw a wink over his shoulder before flitting away into the bathroom, locking the door for good measure, knowing just how impatient his red friend could be when he wanted something.

Contrary to what he told Tomato, the school girl outfit he had was not the same one he wore at Pax. He had bought this one special after Bed confirmed his suspicions that Tomato was a just a little too interested in seeing him wear lipstick again.

This outfit was the standard blouse and pleated kilt set that came in white and navy blue. The package had included a matching pair of blue knee high stockings and a tie. Using the picture on the front as a guide, Criken adjusted and re-adjusted the tie as he bit down the nervousness suddenly forming in the pit of his stomach.

He looked at himself in the mirror, feeling more self conscious dressed up this time than he did at the convention. Before, he was among friends, now it was just him and Tomato. Criken gave one last tug on his socks before gathering up the courage to exit the bathroom.

When he stepped out, he heard a whistle immediately to his left. Kneeling by the outlet, plugging in his dying phone was Tomato. The redhead was giving him a look like a man starved in the desert, eyes darkening in lust as they traced his form.

Criken could see the exact moment in his eyes when it clicked that this outfit was not the same one he wore before. Instead of a dress, it was a skirt. One that was short enough to immediately catch Tomato’s attention.

“Holy fuck Criken. Did you-” His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Did you buy this...”

“Just for you?” Criken smirked, remembering one last thing he forgot in his suitcase. He purposely bent over in a teasing gesture as he lifted the small black tube hidden amount his clothes. Once standing again, he faced Tomato and applied the bright red lipstick right in front of him. Ruby and Bree taught him during Pax that he didn't need to apply a lot, a few strokes and a lip smack and he was good to go. “I don't know, did I?”

Tomato let out a low noise in the back of his throat that almost sounded like a growl and approached Criken like a stalking lion, pulling him into a kiss by his tie. One hand curled in his hair, tugging ever so slightly as the kiss deepened. Lipstick smeared everywhere as both were intent on kissing and biting every inch of skin exposed.

They were pressed together close enough that Tomato could lift Criken up just from wrapping his arms under the skirt. Once high enough, he felt long legs lock around his waist making it easier to carry him. Tomato caught a glance of them in the mirror as they passed to get to the bed. His glasses were askew on his face, his hair and clothes were a ruffled mess and he had smeared red kisses all over neck and collar.

Tomato walked the both of them to the bed and lowered the both of them down into a laying down position. His hands trailed down till he felt the material of the socks. He gave them a tug and appreciated the noise Criken made when he let go and the material snapped against his skin.

“You look so good right. How the fuck did we go so long without doing this?” Tomato huffed, watching Criken’s eyes follow the curve of his neck, undoubtedly taking in all the red kisses left on his skin.

“Maybe cause ‘someone’ was too chicken shit to admit that they have a school girl fetish. Ever thought of that?”

Tomato sat up and grabbed one of Criken’s ankles. “Oh yes, blame me. Because I don't recall you ever showing an interest in dressing up till your stream asked you to do it.”

“Does it make you mad? Knowing that stream got me to do it first.” Criken smirked. “That so many people at our meetup saw me before you did?” He continued to tease, despite knowing that poking the wild animal was probably not the best thing to do while Tomato had him pinned underneath his weight.

“Zyke saw me. Shayne saw me. Hell, Zyke even kissed-” His gloating was cut off as Tomato snuck a hand under the skirt to stroke him with skilled fingers. The slender digits explored upwards and they seemed to trace along the material hidden underneath. Criken bit his lip and glanced away with red cheeks, already knowing what was about to be said next.

“Fuck.. you really went all out.” Tomato growled, his voice taking that deep tone. The tone that always had Criken squirming uncontrollably in his seat whenever the played games together. “When were you going to tell me about this, hmm Criken?Because it's gone past the point of just wearing a skirt and stockings.” His thumb stroking over the frilly material barely covering him under the skirt.

“I.. I wasn't…” Criken mumbled, hands bunching tightly in the sheets as Tomato curled fingers under the panties and slide them down his thighs. The white lace felt strange on his skin as they were pulled down till they hung off one ankle. Now fully exposed, he barely had a moment to breath before Tomato lowered himself closer, dipping his head below the folds of the skirt.

“T-T-T…” The name fell from trembling lips as his member was fully engulfed in the others man's warm mouth. “Tomato~” He huffed, eyes squeezing shut and head falling back.

The man didn't let up for a moment, tongue lavishing over Criken's sensitive flesh. His hands kept firm grips on his hips, holding his trembling body still as he worked him over with his skilled mouth. His eyes were dark in lust and took in the debauched moans of the man above him.

“P-please.. I'm…” Criken panted out, face flustered and eyes squeezed shut. He was so close and felt himself getting hot under the collar, sweat gathering at his brow. With one hand buried in the sheets and the other balled in a fist at his mouth, he looked absolutely wrecked. His voice had reached a pitch that no one but Tomato and Bed had heard him make and he whined, biting his fist while his hips tried to buck up against the hands keeping him pinned down.

He was so close but before he hit that peak, Tomato’s mouth pulled back with a wet noise. “Dammit.. I was so close.”

“After all the teasing you did to me earlier, the last thing I'm going to do is give you is the satisfaction of a quickie.” Tomato grinned, standing up to collect something from his suitcase. He flipped the bottle in the air one-handedly and caught it again, flashing the label to Criken as he came back to the bed.

“Should I even ask why you had lube on you?”

“Should I ask why you had lipstick?” The redhead just chuckled, lowering himself back to his knees again. One hand stroked up Criken's thigh and gently parted it to the side before returning to the bottle in his clutches. He popped the lid of the bottle with one thumb and poured a generous amount on his palm. The liquid was cool but he lathered it between his hands to warm it up before dipping his fingers into it.

“Touche..” Criken's reply was cut off with a cool touch to his entrance. The wet digit swirled around slowly, teasingly before journeying inwards with a gentle push. “Oh fuck.. this part always feels so weird.”

“Just relax, I got you.” Tomato leaned his body over Criken’s and pressed a kiss to his clavicle, slowly working up to two fingers while his mouth made the journey upwards till their lips met again. His hand continued to pump between Criken’s legs, fingers slowly moving in a curling motion inside him.

They continued like that for a few heated moments until their lips were forced apart by Criken. His spine had curled back suddenly, a tremble going through him followed by a wet moan. “Oh fuck, right there..”

Tomato huffed a breath against his throat, lips curled upwards in a devilish grin. “Oh yeah, right there?”

Criken tried to glare back but a skilled curl of Tomato’s fingers had his expression melting. He bit back another whimper. “Dammit.. d-don't just leave me hanging here..”

“Relax. I'll take good care of you.” Tomato cooed, hand retracting from between his legs. The skirt was rumpled and did little to cover Criken’s arousal from sight and his legs were spread perfectly, giving Tomato enough space to crawl in between them.

Once between his legs, Tomato began shimmying out of his jeans. The button popped free just as Criken wrapped his arms around his waist. Impatient and very much half dazed in pleasure, the man had intercepted his hand motion as he unzipped his jeans and had gone straight for his shirt.

Criken began tugging impatiently on it, inching it up bit by bit till he got the material to his pectorals.

“I said relax!” Tomato complained, still trying to kick off his pants despite the extra pair of hands now getting in the way. He gently gave one of the hands a smack trying to get them to move.

“It’s not my fault your taking too long.” Criken grumbled, still lifting Tomato’s shirt up. “Hurry up and get undressed.”

Tomato let out a small huff but complied with the grabbing hands. “Can you be any more impatient?!” He lifted his arms and allowed Criken to pull the shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. Moments later, his pants and underwear followed.

“Had I known that you would be this slow…” Criken trailed off, a foot extending out to hook around Tomato’s waist. He pulled him close till they were pressed flush together.

“Oh fuck off. You won't be complaining once I'm finished with you.” Tomato argued back, voice muffled as he tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth. He wasn't an expert by any means but he swore that he must have broken a world record for how fast he managed to get the condom on.

He quickly popped the cap from the bottle of lube open and looked down at Criken who was still pouting with kiss bruised lips. Tomato grinned despite himself at the ridiculousness of the situation. They were practically bickering like an old married couple right in the middle of sex.

Criken rose his arms above his head in a ‘come at me’ gesture and grinned back at Tomato. “You know, for a man who claims he's all that, you have very little to show for it.”

Tomato turned red at that, expression going sour. He took a deep breath and tilted his head to the side. The sound of him cracking his neck was quite intimidating, even more so after his grin turned sharp. “I'm going to fuck you up so badly~”

He pulled Criken into another kiss, his hands trailing down his sides till he reached his hips. Using that grip, he pressed themselves close enough that he could feel the wetness of the lube between his legs.

Criken could feel Tomato against him, slicked up and hard, pressing against but not breaching yet. He tried to push back but was halted by the bruising grip at his sides.

“Is this what you want? What you really, really want?”

Criken pouted, his red lips made him look even more delectable in Tomato’s eyes. “Goddamn it, I get it. I'm sorry okay? Now can you stop teasing me..” He whined like a child caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“Maybe next time you won't tease me so much?” Tomato demanded, hips fully pressing inwards. He moved until he was fully sheathed inside him, the warm tightness that enveloped him only being a minor inconvenience due to the forethought of lube. He paused just long enough for Criken to take a breath before moving again.

Criken couldn't find it in himself to agree or argue with him as his body trembled against the warm breach. He was pinned under the redheads weight, his heart beating heavily in his chest at the sound of breathy laughter in his ear. Tomato's moans were hot and heavily in his ear as they moved as one against each other.

“Fuck, I know I said it before but.. You look so fucking good right now.” Tomato complimented as he continued to thrust into the squirming man beneath him. The two of them fit together so well, slender hands digging crescent shaped marks into pale skin.

Criken let out a laugh at his words and met the redhead’s eyes. Both of them were covered in sweat and lipstick. He licked his bottom lip slowly, watching as Tomato sped up his pace, pupils blown wide and breath coming out his nose.

He at first didn't want to believe his words but Tomato’s expression told him everything he needed to know. Both looking an absolute mess and yet, Tomato was looking back at him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered right now. Like he would starve without another kiss. Like Criken was a canvas that needed to be painted with bites and bruises so all could see Tomato’s handiwork. His pleasure peaked at that thought and a few more thrusts had him reeling, spilling across the both of them.

“J-Jared…” He huffed out, head lulling back as Tomato pushed him past the brink. Not to be outdone by the other man, Criken leaned himself as far forward as his trembling body would allow and sunk his teeth into Tomato’s throat.

That bite proved to be all Tomato needed, his head falling to rest against Criken’s shoulder as he rode out his orgasm with every panting breath. “Fuck.. Keenan..” His hands stroked down Criken’s back, coaxing him to relax back into the sheets.

Both men laid there, chest raising and falling with each breath. Tomato’s glasses were fogged and Criken snickered tiredly, gently lifting them off of his face. Once folded up, they were safely deposited on the table right next to Criken's.

Tomato slid free from Criken's body and knotted the condom, dropping it into the trash beside the bed. He was still catching his breath as he did so, now squinting from the lack of glasses. The bite at Tomato’s throat was dark purple now and stood out in contrast against pale skin and red smears of lipstick.

It made Criken feel guilty and despite the fact that it hadn’t been enough to break skin, he gave the purple mark an apologetic lap of the tongue.

“Damn, we're going to look like a mess if we go to the convention like this now.”

Criken gave a laugh at that and watched with a content smile as Tomato rolled over to lay beside him. He extended his arm to grab the pillow from the other bed and tucked it under his head. “Like you’ve never had to use concealer.”

“No, I don't usually use it because unlike you, Bed doesn't fucking brutalize me.” Tomato complained, one hand going through soaked strands of hair as he tried to make himself look presentable. He rubbed a thumb along his chin and it came back bright red. “In all seriousness though. I can't believe he sold me out like that. I told him that shit in confidence.”

“Then get him back.” Criken sighed as he unclasped the skirt from around his waist. He curled it into a bundle of material and threw it like a basketball into the corner. The blouse came off next and he tsk’ed quietly, mourning the lipstick stained into the collar. How they managed that, he’ll never know.

Tomato rose a brow at him. “And just how am I supposed to do that? That guy is tight lipped about what he likes in bed.” The look he got in return had a small look of disbelief cross his features. “He fucking told YOU!?”

“Maybe..” Criken rolled over to face the table, clicking the light off. He then turned to move into Tomato’s arms.

The room was quiet for a few seconds before Tomato broke it with a sigh. “I can't fucking believe this.”

“Look, I'm tired and sore. Can we maybe get a few winks of sleep before the con?” Criken complained, rolling his eyes despite knowing the other couldn't see it.

“Only if you tell me…” Tomato threatened but the effect was lost as he sounded just as tired. “Ok, fine. Give me at least a hint.”

“Let's just say, he's more akin to what he portrays in-game than you think.” Criken gave one last response before yawning and curling up under the blankets. His body still felt that warm afterglow and he lapsed into blissful slumber, head resting against Tomato’s shoulder.

In the dark room, there was final whisper that neither man acknowledged before sleeping. “.........What the fuck does that even mean?”

***

Thank you to Boffymark for proofreading my smut. Honestly, I'm lucky that I have a supportive boyfriend who not only approves of me writing fanfics but proofread it so it's top tier when I put it up. <33


End file.
